Not A Choice
by Aimtist
Summary: Light kertoo perheelleen olevansa homo. Ikävä kyllä hänen isänsä ei pitänyt kuulemastaan. Sana kiertää nopeasti ja pian Light huomaakin olevansa kuuluisan etsivän seurassa. Slash


Author: Aimtist  
Hahmot/Paritus: L/Light, Ryuk ja Yagamien perhe  
Genre: Slash, periaatteessa myös Hurt/Comfort  
Vastuunvapautus: Death Note ei hahmoineen tai maailmoineen minulle kuulu. Omistan vain juonen.  
Summary: Light kertoo perheelleen olevansa homo. Ikävä kyllä hänen isänsä ei pitänyt kuulemastaan. Sana kiertää nopeasti ja pian Light huomaakin olevansa kuuluisan etsivän seurassa.  
AN: Taas yksi öisen inspiraation tuotos. Betaamaton. On vähän mitä on. Perustuu aikaan jolloin Light tunsi L:n vielä Ryugana, siksi häntä myös nimitetään siksi.

Se ei ollut hänen valintansa! Joten miksi kaikki käyttäytyivät, kuin se olisi ollut? Halusivat tietää, miksi hän oli valinnut sen tien? Nuorimies oli aina ollut suosittu tyttöjen keskuudessa, hän jopa tapaili mallia! Joten miksi hänen oli pitänyt valita se tie? Niinpä, miksi? Light olisi halunnut vastauksen siihen kysymykseen aivan yhtä paljon kuin isänsäkin.

Heidän äitinsä oli tukenut poikaansa asian kanssa, hän tiesi, ettei se ollut valinta. Sayu taas oli innoissaan. Tyttö oli aina rakastanut mangaa, joka sisälsi poikarakkautta. Hän ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi, vaikka olisi saanut kuulla pääsevänsä illalliselle, sen oikean, Hideki Ryugan kanssa. Tai ehkä hieman, mutta silti teini oli onnensa kukkuloilla Light:n tullessa kaapista.

Heidän isänsä taas. Sanotaanko, ettei Soichiro Yagami reagoinut aivan niin hyvin. Ensireaktiokseen poliisipäälikkö kysyi, miksi hänen poikansa käyttäytyi kuin vastaan kapinoiva teini. Hänhän oli aina ollut hyvä poika, mihin Light siis tällä valinnallaan pyrki? Tahtoiko hän huomiota?

Yritä siinä sitten selittää, ettei se ollut kapinointia tai huomion hakemista vaan vedenpitävä fakta. Palkinnoksi rehellisyydestään nuorukainen sai kuulla olevansa isälleen pettymys. Pettymys, koska ei voisi jatkaa Yagamien nimeä. Pettymys, koska valehteli isälleen. Pettymys, koska oli valinnut sen tien.

Light, Sayu ja heidän äitinsä olivat kaikki tyrmistyneitä poliisipäälikön sanoista. Jopa taka-alalla kyyhöttävä Ryuk. Light oli aina ollut esimerkki täydellisestä pojasta, ainakin siihen asti, että hänestä tuli Kira. Silti hänen isänsä sanoi olevansa poikaansa pettynyt sellaisen asian takia, mille hän ei yksinkertaisesti voinut mitään. Se sai Light:n tuntemaan häpeää.

Nuorukainen oli aina ollut lähes täydellinen, paras. Hänestä oltiin aina oltu ylpeitä. Hänestä ei koskaan oltu käytetty sanaa 'pettynyt'. Mutta nyt käytettiin. Se sai Light:n olon tuntumaan.. häpeälliseltä. Kuin hän olisi jotain iljettävää, ainakin isänsä mielestä. Isänsä, joka lähti töihin, sanottuaan mielipiteensä Light:n uutisista.

*-*-*

Light huokaisi. Hän istui hiekkakentän laidalla, pää polviin painettuna ja kädet jalkojen ympärille kiedottuina. Hänkin oli lähtenyt ulos. Nuorimies ei vain kestänyt sitä. Äitinsa ja sisarensa sääliviä katseita. Lisäksi hänen isänsä sanat kalvoivat hänen mieltään. Hän ei ollut tottunut olemaan pettymys kenellekkään. Vanhimman Yagamin sanat satuttivat nuorukaista, vaikka hän peittikin sen parhaansa mukaan perheensä edessä.

Mutta täällä ei ollut hänen ja Ryukin lisäksi ketään. Tosin, jos Light olisi saanut päättää, suurisuinen shinigami ei olisi ollut hänen mukanaan. Joskus Death Note ja sen säännöt olivat vain riesana. Varsinkin silloin, kun olisi halunnut olla täysin yksin.

Jonkun siinä maailmassa täytyi todella vihata häntä, koska pian seurue vain kasvoi. L, tai Ryuga, niin kuin toista koulussa kutsuttiin, istui hänen viereensä kentän laidalle. Jostain syystä Light oli varma, että toinen oli kuullut uutiset hänen seksuaalisuudestaan. Ei sillä, että toisen kasvot olisivat paljastaneet mitään. Hän vain jotenkin tiesi.

He istuivat hiljaa monta kunnon minuuttia, kunnes L sanoi: "Sillä ei ole väliä."

Light vilkaisi toista, vaikka toisen kasvot eivät paljastaneetkaan, mitä toinen ajatteli. Millä ei ole väliä? Hänen onnekseen L jatkoi selitystään itse, eikä hänen tarvinnut kysyä.

"Sitä voisi verrata jälkiruokiin. Jotkut pitävät kakuista, toiset vohveleista, joillekin, kuten minulle, kelpaa kaikki ja jotkut, kuten Misa-san, eivät pidä mistään. Et voi itse vaikuttaa asiaan." Vaikka L olikin sanonut ne ruokavertauksina, Light silti koki erikoisen mielikuvan Misasta aseksuaalina. Vaikka tietenkin, Light olisi ollut poikkeus tähän sääntöön, ikävä kyllä. Mutta samalla hän sai myös mielikuvan Ryugasta biseksuaalina. Voisiko toinen oikeasti olla?

Toinen ei tietenkään tajunnut Light:n mieltä askarruttavaa kysymystä vaan keskittyi pureskelemaan oikean käden peukaloaan. Joskus Ryugan käytös oli äärimmäisen turhauttavaa. Toisen pitäisi olla maailmankuulu etsivä, muttei silti osannut lukea ihmisiä tarpeeksi, tietääkseen tuollaisen toteamuksen herättävän kysymyksiä. Kysymyksiä, joihin normaalit ihmiset halusivat vastauksia. Kiitos ihmisluonteeseen kuuluvan uteliaisuuden.

"Mm, Ryuga", hän sanoi empien. Hänen vain oli pakko saada tietää totuus.

"Niin, Light?" toinen kysyi yhä peukalonsa puremiseen keskittyneenä.

"Tuota, oletko sinä sitten biseksuaali? Tarkoitan.. tuota.. äskeisen vertauskuvasi perusteella.. sain sellaisen käsityksen." Light sanoi empien. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi oli niin epävarma kysyessään sitä vanhemmalta mieheltä. Kysymys oli ihan reilu, koska tiesihän toinenkin hänen seksuualisen suuntautumisensa. Tosin, Ryuga tiesi hänestä monia asioita, mitä hän ei tiennyt toisesta. Heti aloittaen nimestä.

"Äskeisen vertauskuvani perusteella voisimme myös sanoa Misa-sania aseksuaaliksi, ja me kummatkin taidamme tietää, ettei se ole totta. Mutta kyllä, Light, minä olen biseksuaali. Minä en välitä sukupuolesta", L totesi monotonisesti, siirrettyään huomionsa nuoreen mieheen vieressään.

Ja taas vastaus, joka herätti vain lisää kysymyksiä. Viitsisikö hän enää kysyä? Hänen oli pakko. "Mm, mistä sinä sitten välität, kun valitset sopivaa.. tuota.. kumppania?" lopussa Light empi lisää. Mikä sai hänet käyttäytymään noin epävarmasti toisen läsnäollessa? Ei hän ennen ollut käyttäytynyt näin. Missä oli hänen itseluottamuksensa?

Ai niin. Maahan tallottuna, hänen oman isänsä toimesta. Mutta silti! Ei hän normaalisti änkyttänyt, oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä.

"Kun minä valitsen, sinun sanojasi lainaten, kumppania, minä otan huomioon heidän älykkyytensä. Tahdon seuraa, jolle voin jutella, tarvitsematta selittää jokaista käyttämääni termiä. Haluan seuraa, jonka kanssa on mielekästä keskustella meitä kiinnostavista asioista. Esimerkiksi punoa juonia rikollisten nappaamiseksi. Ikävä kyllä tällaiset ihmiset ovat harvassa. Olet ensimmäinen suurin piirtein oman ikäseni, jonka kanssa on mielekästä keskustella. Olet harvinaislaatuinen, Light."

Vaikka kehu olikin hieman omalaatuinen, oli se kehu kuitenkin. Ja Light tiesi, ettei L kehunut muita kuin syystä. Silti oli hämmentävää tuntea poskiensa punehtuvan toisen sanojen vuoksi. Miksi hän reagoi toisen sanoihin näin? Ylipäätään toisen seuraan. Siinä ei ollut järkeä, eihän hän ennen ollut reagoinnut näin.

Light:n hämmentyneet aivot saivat osakseen muuta mietittävää, kun pehmeät huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen. Automaattisesti hän avasi suutaan, antaen toiselle oivan mahdollisuuden sen kartoittamiseen. Light tunsi selkänsä osuvan maahan, toisen ollessa nelinkontin hänen päällään ja suudellessaan intohimoisesti. Nuorukainen tunsi, kuinka suudelma vei hänet mukanaan ja sumensi hänen järkensä. Pian hän oli täysin kadonnut hetkeen, unohtaen kaiken ympärillä tapahtuvan.

Läheisen puun alla, aiemmin mainitulla suurisuisella shinigamilla oli hauskaa. Omenaa rouskutellen hän nautti kahden miehen järjestämästä esityksestä täysin siamauksin.


End file.
